


Pietro Pls

by latethoughts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tension, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: After avoiding Pietro for days he decides to pay you a visit and see what's going on. Already knowing that you're thinking about him in bed.





	Pietro Pls

There you go again. Running your hands through your hair as if you're some sort of supermodel posing for a photo. But you're not, you just have a  pen in your mouth thinking about your crossword instead of Pietro. It drove him crazy how you quick you were with your comebacks and denying his advances. Don't play with the pen with your tongue! It's such a phallic symbol! Don't smile! You know it's the cutest thing that lights up every room it enters.

"Did you _finally_ finish it?" Pietro made his presence clear at your bedroom doorway. You could handle the teasing, it was just one thing he loved most about you. The way you didn't take any of his amazing one-liners and often replied back with something snarky. But this time you replied with a cheeky smirk and threw your pen at him knowing his reflexes were quick enough to catch it, "that's not nice."

"You're not nice,"

"I am so!" He gasped and appeared next to you on the bed, lightly touching thigh to thigh.

"You messed with Vis and Wanda's date the other night," you pointed out and swallowed the little lump in your throat at the warmness of his thigh. He was always warm, it was nice and comforting but you couldn't let your feelings be known. Not that you could hide them very well, Wanda always teases you about your crush on her silver-haired twin-complaining that he's too old and such. But you didn't care, you knew nothing would come of it. Pietro just had a flirty personality and you took advantage of your special friendship by flirting back. The rest of the team always groaned whenever you two were being a little too much so you made sure to keep it down.

Which is why Pietro was visiting you in your room. He noticed you hardly came out anymore except to eat and work. He wondered if you were okay but after a little chit chat with his sister he finally found out he was the reason why you became such a homebody.

"So? It was playful banter," he shrugged, he loved that he could make you smile but lately, he'd rather make you squeal.

"Checking his neck for a restart button is not banter!" You couldn't help but laugh. Pietro had noticed your stature start to relax again after being so tense when he was at the door.

"So he didn't appreciate my joke! He'll learn,"

"You're horrible," you shoved his hard chest and he gasped as he 'fell'.

"How dare you? I'm horrible, you're terrible,"

"How so, Silver?" He rolled his eyes at the alliteration and reference to his superhero name. He found it unnecessary to create a fake identity for himself.

"You're avoiding me," the mood changed, he didn't mean to bring it ups abruptly but he wanted to know if you were alright. You are friends, of course. But Pietro was always the lighthearted friend in your life, nothing was ever really tense or serious. He made you laugh. That was his job.

"No I'm not," you made sure to make eye contact but the little intake of air was enough for him to know you were lying.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. Did I upset you? I can take criticism," he shrugged and let his tongue trail along his lip. A move that made you smile and look away. He knows exactly what he's doing. You made sure you weren't touching thighs anymore and even squeezed yours together to remove some pressure building within your core. Pietro noticed this and glanced down, it's those damn eyes of his, so sinful.

"You didn't do anything. I'm just not going out as often, I guess," you added. But once he tilted his head and smiled softly at you, you knew that he was sure you were lying. "Fine! The reason...I'm avoiding you...is," you paused and then popped your lips, "You stink!  I'm holding my breath right now," you giggled to yourself on that one and so did he. You even got out of bed and crossed your arms. He walked slowly, doing his little smirk and cleared his throat. You didn't back up when he ventured close. Pietro's hypnotic baby blues kept you in place. 

"Come on, you got me cologne for Christmas that I wear every day by the way! Tell me what I did and I promise to make you happy," the sultry tone was a dead giveaway, he knew. You let his fingers trace your sides down to your hips, "you want to stare at me all day? I'll let you do that. You want to lick whipped cream off my torso? I'd be honoured to let you. You want to f-"

"Stop!" You stepped back and covered your burning face. Although you couldn't see his face you could tell he was grinning with delight. Knowing that you finally broke and fell to his mercy. Please P! let me ride you! Please P! Let me hold you! Wanda needed to keep shit to herself.

"Wanda-"

"Yeah, I know!" You were so mortified to have him know all the things you've pictured doing. It's not that you explicitly told Wanda, she just happened to be in the room when you were venting to Nat.

"I'm sorry you're embarrassed but you really don't need to be,"

"Pietro-just don't," you turned. You can't be around him. Now that this is out, you have to move. You have to move out of the country! You stood and paced silently, "aren't you going to say something?!" You blurted.

"You just said-" Pietro cut himself off with a laugh. It was nervous and exasperated but it was his laugh and it made you smile. "Prekrasnyy." He called you beautiful. He knew you could understand him, "YA chuvstvuyu sebya tochno takzhe," (I feel the same way). Your head snapped towards him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he spoke nonchalantly, "I've been pining after you since day one. You really didn't see this coming?" He teased. His hands were wrapped around you. You thought nothing of it, engulfing him in a hug.

"So what now?"

"We kiss and make out,"

"Make up," you corrected while face to face. He was still holding you and smiled.

"Oh! Forgive me! My English is still rusty! I meant make out and make up," his lips touched yours. There wasn't any force but the natural flow between you two had your legs end up wrapped around his torso as he carried you to close the door. In one small moment, he released you and you freaked out but your back hit the bed instead of the floor. Pietro climbing on top of you, caressing your skin and kissing your lips was something you only dreamt of but now it's finally real.

 


End file.
